The Death of Robbie V
by Lady Victoria Seraphina
Summary: Warning for character death and mild gore and descriptions of injury. Robbie has been tortured and left to die by a Bill possessed Dipper. His final moments are cold lonely and full of pain as Robbie's life comes to a end alone in a abandoned warehouse.
1. Chapter 1

The flickering rays of sunshine danced like fireflies across the rust encrusted old walls of the warehouse as the sun began to rise over the pine trees. The soft sweet cool autumn breeze drifted through the shattered windows and gently caressed the battered and beaten young man left to die.

Chained to a wall alone in this cold damp dreary place His body was a testament of horrors unspeakable. His legs where both broken below the knees,His fingers cracked and shattered in the most appalling and unnatural positions. His left eye was bruised and blackened so dreadfully that it had swollen shut and blood coursed out down his cheek like macabre tears. His lower lip was split and bled and his right cheek looked like someone had pressed lit cigarettes into it. The young mans torso was a horror story of contusions,deep tissue bruises and burn marks left from a pair of jumper cables that laid nearby on a table of assorted devices of torture. He was clothed in nothing more then a pair of now battered and blood stained gray jeans,his other clothes and effects tossed in a pile with a broken guitar. Before a blade or jumper cable had been placed to him the sight of that cherished instrument smashed was the cause for the first tears. The cruelty and evil that was wrought upon the boy was simply heart breaking.

The young man trembled and struggled for each breath as he raised his head with what little strength remained in his dying body. His one intact eye ran with a steady stream of tears as every movement caused him nothing but reeling pain. He was unable to speak or scream for the time being as a night of pained shrieks had left his vocal cords hoarse and soar. The sun fell down upon him in a singular beam of soft golden morning light and its warmth was gentle and almost soothing to him in this cold dark place.

He cried out for help weakly,his voice more liken to a strained dry whisper that ended in a cracked whimper. He repeated this sad plea a few more times before falling silent again.

Robbie knew He wasn't going to live much longer. He could feel his body shutting down slowly. He also knew there was no hope of anyone ever coming. He was going to die here. Would anyone care? Who would cry for him? He was guilty of many things. He was rude and arrogant. He could be downright cruel when He wanted to be. Guilty of lying,letting people down,a clumsy attempt at magic just to get someone he loved to stay but was he really deserving of this? He never imagined this was the punishment He would receive. He never thought His life would end like this. He never thought Dipper had it in him to do something like this then again whoever or whatever that was could not have been that goofy little kid who always drove him nuts. There was something evil about him this time. His eyes,those sickly strange yellow eyes with thin black slits for pupils,those soulless dead eyes that showed no emotion other then glee as he wracked his body with pain.

That long drawn out night of darkness as His body was destroyed and battered in hideous torture.

Robbie continued to cry and whimper in silence as his body trembled with each pained breath. His black bangs dampened by sweat and blood hung in his face like a veil. His head lulled and drooped back down as his mouth ran with a frothy mix of blood and saliva. He was fading. Everything was growing dark and cold all around him. Robbie trembled and began to sob. He knew this was it. His breaths where becoming shallow and weak,his body growing colder and unable to move. Robbie muttered a quick prayer his mother had taught him as a little child and hoped maybe God would forgive him at least. He felt a sharp cold tingle run through him and his final thoughts where of only one person. Wendy. How he never got to say goodbye,never got to make it all up to her and how he wished she was there so he did not have to die as He lived. Alone. He wished she could have held him so at least his final moments could be peaceful. There was no one. No one to hear his prayers,no one to wipe away his tears or comfort him in those dying moments. Seventeen short years was ending,a life that would never be lived. A life that would never see its destiny.

He gasped in pain as a few frothy sputters of blood ran down his chin. He hung his head and winced as a strange numbness fell over him.

He whispered Wendy's name one final time,soft and breathlessly as all fell dark and black and the waking world slipped away. Robbie died with her name on his lips. His body grew cold and still and the last few tears that had run down his cheek trickled down his chin. As Gravity Falls awoke and all went about their daily lives no one seemed to notice his absence. The boy no one loved,the boy the whole world seemed to hate died cold scared and alone with nothing but a dying prayer on his lips,his memories and one girl still in his heart. Bathed in sunlight his body sat in cold silence as a a couple butterflies danced and fluttered over him,landing upon his damp hair and face. A final shimmering tear ran down his face sparkling in the morning sun like a diamond.

Robbie was dead and gone.


	2. Epilogue

~Epilogue~

Robbie's Body had remained unclaimed for two day's in the county morgue. Sheriff Blubs had been the one to find him after a anonymous tip had led him to the warehouse. Now He had worked vice in Seattle,Tacoma and Portland and never once shed a tear but the sight of this beaten and abused dead seventeen year old boy made him lose his composure briefly. The only people who could be called in to identify the body where of course the few people who knew him best. Wendy had thought it was all a terrible joke until the coroner pulled back the sheet to reveal the battered visage of her now dead ex. What else but a ocean of regret and shame could wash over her as she recalled every ignored text and and call,every venomous insult and all the times she had ignored his desperate pleas for her forgiveness. Wendy had to be removed from the room as he legs gave out from under her and she fell into a inconsolable sobbing mess on the cold sterile floor. This sadness was only further impacted by a discovery in her mailbox later.

A small poorly wrapped little gift box wherein was a genuine silver necklace with a snowflake pendant embellished with tiny crystals with a single blue stone in the center. Folded inside was a small note written in Robbie's scrawled penmanship. "Wendy,if you would just talk to me I would be so happy. I want to say I am sorry with all my heart but you keep running away. You wont listen to me. Please accept this and wear it for me. It was My moms. I don't want Dad selling it so I'm giving it to you babe. Please please forgive me. Its easier to write then say but none the less true. I love you. ~Robbie V "

That was the day Wendy's heart was shut off from the world and would never be open again for some time.

When the time had come for a actual funeral there had been no answer at Robbie's Fathers home,no one to contact. He would have remained unclaimed and forgotten had it not been for the front page story of his death that awoke a touching compassion and kindness shown by the Northwest family who stepped in and offered to pay for the boys funeral and burial. The story of the boys demise rocked the town in a way Robbie's music probably never could. It was actually the first murder to occur there in over twenty years.

The town was deeply saddened when a great deal of Robbie's private life at home,the near decade of abuse after his mothers death came to light. A entire town was draped with a cloud of shame and regret. How many times had they seen a black eye or a bruised cheek,a pained little limp or busted lip and just looked the other way? How many times had He been neglected by even his own friends? It was easy to laugh at Robbie. To make fun of his acne,his poor hygiene and dingy worn out clothes. It was easy to call him a freak and call him ugly,to ignore him or ridicule him. Now the consequences of those actions carried with it a price tag few hearts could afford.

The day of the funeral was a bright and sun bathed autumn day,the sky was a rich azure blue and the air danced with golden autumn leaves waltzing in the breeze. This was the first time a memorial service in Gravity falls was standing room only. Nearly everyone showed up. The sheriff and deputy wore their dress uniforms and joined Wendy's Father and Stanford Pines as pallbearers. Robbie's gleaming oak coffin was enshrouded in a lush garden of white lilies and roses. It had seemed unnatural to bury him him in a suit so Pacifica herself had gone off to Portland herself to buy Robbie a leather jacket she recalled he had desperately been saving money for and dressed him like a rock star.

Wendy was the first person to actually approach Robbie's resting body. She wore a borrowed black dress and a small black bow hair clip. Around her neck the dazzling pendant glimmered in the light of the stain glass church windows. She stood in silence before the deceased youth lost in thoughts and gazing at the meticulous artistry of the mortician. All evidence of His dreadful death where gone. He rested in a coffin with calla lilies and babies breath. His face had been carefully painted and mended for presentation and for the first time He looked peaceful and serene. His lips still bore a slight marring from being split and the raise surface of the burns could faintly be made out through the cadaver makeup and powder. Regardless He looked like He was merely sleeping. A faint smile rested on those lips. Without the clumsily slather of black eyeliner Wendy could see the beautiful almond curve to his eyes and the long feathery lashes that swooped from them. They had parted his hair in such a way his entire face could be seen and it was a shock to see what He could have been now sadly rendered only in death. A seed which never had the chance to become a rose.

The only two people who did not approach the casket where Dipper and a strange figure in the back of the church clad in a flowing black velvet Victorian coat and hat with a thick mourning veil that completely obscured a view of their face,their hands gloved in black leather holding a strange little black book and rosary.

Dipper wore a look of guilt and silent horror on his face that did not go undetected by the Sheriff who made a note of it for later.

The steady stream of eulogies and teary farewells lasted nearly three hours before the ceremony ended as Robbie V was carried to his final resting place in the Northwest Family vault. They placed him withing the granite mausoleum where Robbie could finally find the peace and dignity He had never known in life. Sadder still a family.

While everyone departed Wendy had noticed the veiled figure from the church wandering among the tombstones carrying a single white lily. She felt a shudder as this eerie specter turned her direction and slowly approached drifting across the cemetery like a ancient specter.

Without stopping this black clad vision wandered past her and muttered in a soft and gentle French accented tone," Don't mourn too deeply My dear...He's only sleeping...only for a little while...just a little while."

With this the ghostly person made their way to a waiting limo and vanished.

The mystery of his murder and those words would haunt the haunt not only her but Dipper when She told him abut the encounter later.

What on earth could possibly lay in store? Had it really been the end?


End file.
